


孙兴慜长出兔耳的五天里都发生了什么

by aho_95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aho_95/pseuds/aho_95





	孙兴慜长出兔耳的五天里都发生了什么

第一天  
地点： 托特纳姆热刺更衣室  
众球员团团围住长出一对雪白兔耳的7号前锋嘁嘁喳喳地又是摸耳朵又是拍照，哈里凯恩心说没一个有正事的好歹考虑一下当事人的感受，然后挤开人群抽出三明治里的菜叶递到孙兴慜嘴边。  
“Sonny，要来点儿青菜吗？”  
“Harry，我只是长出耳朵并没有变成兔子。”

第二天  
地点：哈里凯恩卧室   
要说长出兔耳的好处大概就是帮助孙兴慜认清了男友不为人知的一面，两小时前他身穿对方火速网购的种种“奇装异服”摆出成人杂志封面女郎式的姿势供人拍照，此刻正被毫无疲态的哈里凯恩压在身下摸着兔耳花式云雨。  
夜啊真是漫长。

第三天  
地点：托特纳姆热刺训练场  
虽然昨晚被折腾得够呛又不确定异变之后能否在比赛中出场但孙兴慜还是参加了队内训练，穿着白色T恤在草地上活蹦乱跳看起来越发像只可爱的白兔成了精，无心抢圈的哈里凯恩站在一旁看得出神浑然不觉已经被阿里和戴尔来回穿裆五次。

第四天  
地点： 托特纳姆热刺球场  
兔耳前锋作为波切蒂诺战术中的一环替补登场，被后卫铲倒后孙兴慜气鼓鼓地抖着耳朵冲上去据理力争只见对方当场闭麦甚至有点脸红，赛后哈里凯恩把他抵在更衣室的衣柜上警告道不许和其他人撒娇。  
孙兴慜：“？我明明超凶的啊” 

第五天  
地点： 高级餐厅包房  
清晨洗漱照镜子的时候孙兴慜发现困扰多天的兔耳突然悄无声息地消失了，更让他没想到的是期间触发奇怪开关的哈里凯恩并没有为此表现出失落情绪还特地准备了烛光晚餐和劫后礼物。虽然打开礼盒发现里面装的是系着蝴蝶结的真皮兔毛发夹之后他已经没什么心情吃饭了。

-fin-


End file.
